Harry Potter and the Battle of the Ages
by Shaggy Poe
Summary: Harry's 7th Year (that's right I'm skipping over his 6th) new protection, new characters, new DADA Professor, and the final battle for all wizard kind, unexpected deaths, and espionage!
1. A Birthday to Remember

Harry Potter and the Battle of the Ages

Chapter 1: A Birthday to Remember

Sleep left Harry Potter as it has left him for the past several years on his birthday, but today was a very special day, for in Harry's world, in his society, he was considered an adult. Harry Potter is an extroadinary young man, living in an extraodinary world that he only found out about six years previous to this day. For Harry Potter was a wizard, and one of the most well known and famous wizards of his time, even though he was only seventeen years of age.

When Harry was a baby there lived a wizard that was so feared and so evil that no one dared to speak his name, the name of this wizard was Tom Riddle, though very few knew him by this name but rather as Lord Voldemort. Shorty before Harry was born a prophecy was made that a boy was to be born as the seventh month dies to those who had defied Lord Voldemort three times. This boy was to be the one that would bring down the dark lord, to be the only one that could vanquish him. Thinking that he was fullfilling the prophecy, Voldemort seeked out Harry, killing his parents in the process, using the dreaded Avada Kedavra curse, the killing curse. Voldemort then turned his attention to Harry to complete the prophecy, what he did not expect was for his curse to come hurtling back at him, which coincidently happened. Voldemort was in a state that was worse then death, he was barely matter, but the young wizard known to the world has Harry Potter lived, had thought to have defeated Lord Voldemort.

After Lord Voldemort fled, Harry was left alone in the home of his parents, with no one to help him until a gentle giant came to help him. Reubeus Hagrid came for Harry, knowing what had happen, on Dumbledores orders and take him to his Uncle and Aunts home. Harry was left to live with his mothers sister, his Aunt Petunia, where the protection that deflected the curse that nearly vanquished Lord Voldemort would still live on through her sister, through the same blood that flowed through both Harry and his Aunt's veins.

Fourteen years later and after several attempts to regain his body and to kill young Harry Potter as he worked his way back into the wizarding world, not really knowing anything about his past, and having more people tell him about him then he knew, the dreaded Lord Voldemort regained his body and had returned to power! Though he returned to power, though he had captured Harry yet again, Harry was able to get out of his grasp once again and return to Hogwarts, the school for young witches and wizards, and alert the world to his rebirth. Unfortunatly no one believed Harry, only Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts and the only wizard Voldemort ever feared.

These memories were just that, memories, he did not dwell on them, he knew that he must except his fate which at the end of the prophecy, mentioned that his life would either include murder or end in such, for he and Voldemort could not co-exist in the world. Harry did not think about it, for today was a special day, it was his seventeenth birthday, and he was an adult in his world, an adult that can perform magic at any time he wished. "The Dursleys will never know what hit them." he thought to himself as he ticked down the final seconds in his head. Finally, as if it were never to happen, that he would stay at one minute in time for the rest of his life, the red letters of his alarm clock shown 12:00 am.

"HARRY POTTER!!!!" he heard the usual bellow of his Uncle Vernon from downstairs. The morning ritual, they yell for Harry, Harry makes the breakfest, then Harry goes back to his room to be secluded from the rest of the people in number 4 Privet Drive. Today, though, was a different day, a different time, and for Harry, a different age.

Harry threw the covers off of himself, dressed at his own pace and then finally made his way downstairs. Opening the door to the kitchen he let it close on it's own, his Uncle Vernon and cousin, Dudley, were sitting at the table waiting for Harry to make them breakfest. "Good morning Uncle Vernon." Harry said with a smile.

"What are you so cheery about?" he asked behind his newspaper.

"OH, nothing in particular," Harry said while slowly pulling out his wand from up his sleeve, "just a great day to be alive."

"Just hurry up and make breakfest, I've got an important meeting this morning and I can't be late." his uncle said grumpily.

"Not a problem." Harry said with a smile pointing his wand at the plate in front of his uncle. It was at this point that Dudley finally noticed what was in Harry's hand.

"dadwatchouthesgonnadomagicandkillusall" Dudley said in quite a hurry as he backed up against the wall.

Vernon Dursley finally put down his paper and looked at his son, "What exactly are you talking about Dudley?" Finally turning his attention to Harry, "didn't I say to make me break......WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!"

Harry didn't flinch, just gave them a smirk, "OH, I forgot to mention that today's my birthday, and in my world, ya know the world of magic, I'm an adult and can perform MAGIC, at any point in time I want.....magic....that's right MAGIC!" Every time that word was spoken Vernon Dursley flinched, this amused Harry. It was at that point where Harry cast a spell and a breakfest of different fruits appeared on Vernon's plate. He looked at his nephew in absolute confusion, it was at that point that Harry began to speak, "I'm not going to stoop to your level and curse you for everything you've done to me for the past 16 years. I'm better then that, I'll be out of your home by the end of the day." With that Harry went back up to his room, leaving a very confused Uncle and cousin in his wake.

Harry walked into his room, closed the door and began packing his belongings into his trunk. There wasn't much around his room, he barely unpacked after a fairly uneventful sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry deciding that he didn't need the grief of Voldemort just yet, stayed within the confinds of the castle walls and began to train for the insuing battle that he knew that would come. He noticed his snowy owl perched upon his window sill with a letter tied to it's leg, Harry reached for the letter, untied it from his owl's, Hedwig, leg and stroked her feathers as he read the letter.

_Harry,_

_We shall be there within the hour to take you to headquarters, the threat is growing and Voldemort is beginning to formulate his master plan. You shall be informed of more upon my arrival_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"So, Dumbledore's coming himself." Harry thought to himself, "things must be getting bad if no one else in the Order is coming." Dumbledore, after the end of Harry's fifth year began to divulge the truth more often, and Harry began once again to trust the old headmaster of Hogwarts and leader of the Order of the Phoenix. The Order of the Phoenix is a secret society that is leading the fight against Voldemort and his followers, more commonly known as Death Eaters.

Just as Harry was finished packing, he heard a knock at the door and the squeals of his terrified cousin as he ran up the stairs and into his bedroom. Harry closed his trunk and was about to open the door when it opened on it's own and there stood the friendly face of Albus Dumbledore, but paranoia being as strong as it could be, Harry drew his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore. "In my third year, what did I ride to the Astronomy tower to save Sirius from the Dememtors?"

Dumbledore stared at Harry, and with a twinkle in his eye he smiled, "A hippogriff by the name of Buckbeak." Harry lowered his wand and shook the hand of his headmaster, "how are you Harry?"

"I'm quite well and yourself, headmaster?" Harry responded.

"I fear things are getting worse for our number Harry, and I fear things for the school." Albus said as he drew chair with his wand and it appeared, he sat. "I know it's been some time since you've needed it but I'm issuing you protection Harry, you're going to need it very soon."

"What do you mean Professor?" Harry said as he sat on his bed. It was at this point when five people walked into his room, and surprisingly enough they all seemed about his age except for one. One of the two girls was a tall slender, blonde haired girl with a smooth face and a cocky look in her eye, the other was shorter with green hair with one lock that hung in her eyes that was black, she had icey blue eyes that seemed to chill Harry when she looked at him. One of the boys that was about his age had short, spikey blonde hair with green eyes, and had the build of a boxer the other about his age was tall and had long black hair that flowed and covered his eyes which were the color chestnuts. The other seemed to be a man in about his early 30's, except he had a shaved head and a smirk that looked like he could entertain even Harry's uncle.

"These people, Harry, are your guard." Dumbledore said, "This is Annabella Sullivan," he indicated the raven haired girl who smiled at Harry, "next to her is Tim Gregory," the guy with the short spikey hair waved, "they're going to be your bodyguards of sort. They're going to be sorted into Gryffindor house and act as seventh years, they'll pose as American transfer students.

"Even though that would make sense seeing as how we're both from America." Tim said with a laugh, his accent was very thick and Harry could tell that he was from one of the northern states.

"This is Gabrielle Murphy and Monique Black," the last name caught Harry's attention as he looked at girl with green hair.

"Yes, Harry." she said simply.

Harry stared at her in confusion, "Yes what?" Although deep inside Harry knew what she was going to say.

"Sirius was my uncle." she looked at him with eyes that seemed to hold a deep sorrow.

Harry just stared at her, he couldn't speak he just stared at it seemed that right then that Monique and Harry had a bond, a connection that seemed to surpass words.

Dumbledore gave a small audible cough and Harry seemed to snap back to reality as the man in front of him reached out his hand, "How ya doin' Harry? I'm Al Casey." he said with a smile. Harry took his hand and shook it.

"Mr. Casey will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts Harry." Albus cleared up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Harry said.

"Until school starts Harry, call me Al." he said with a smile.

"This is going to be your guard Harry, though Monique, Gabrielle and Al will be mostly in the shadows while watching after you. Monique and Gabrielle will be sorted into Slytherin, we feel there might be some spies of Voldemort in that house. We should be going soon, we need to get back to headquarters so we can finish this conversation away from any prying ear. We shall be traveling by portkey Harry." With that Dumbledore pulled out an old newspaper, "_portus_" Dumbledore whispered and when they all touched it, Harry felt a familiar tug behind his navel.

Harry's feet hit the ground hard and he was once again in the familiar kitchen of Grimmauld Place, the residence of his late godfather. A redheaded woman turned away from the stove for a moment to see the new people in the kitchen. "OH Harry it's so wonderful to see you again." the woman said with a smile and embraced Harry.

"It's good to see you too Mrs Weasley." Harry responded as he hugged Mrs Weasley. She was his bestfriends mother, and as good as a mother as he ever had, seeing as his parents died while he was too young to remember.

"Under normal circumstances Harry," Dumbledore started, getting Harry's attention back to the matter at hand, "I'd let you go see your friends but I must tell you of Voldemorts plans now, for they envolve you, and perhaps now that I think about it, it would be best if Ron, Ginny, and Hermoine did come down for this. Molly, can you get them for me please."

"Of course, Albus." Mrs Weasley left the kitchen and went up the stairs. Dumbledore and the rest of Harry's guard walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, Harry followed them. They all walked through a door that was at the top of the stairs that lead to the den. In this room was a circular table, where each of the five people took a seat, Harry took a seat between Annabella and Monique. A few moments later Ron, Ginny, and Hermoine walked in.

"HARRY!!!" they shouted in unison. They were about to run at him but Dumbledore stood and raised a hand at them.

The time for welcome shall come later, but right now we must discuss Voldemorts plan, for it envolves all of you, and namely.....Hogwarts."

Authors Notes: Chapter 1.....yeah good times, I know I got some new characters, but that's gonna happen with a new story, but wait....THEY'RE AMERICANS AHHHHH!!!!!


	2. Master Plan and a Birthday Revisited

Chapter 2: Master Plan and a Birthday Revisited

_"HARRY!!!" they shouted in unison. They were about to run at him but Dumbledore stood and raised a hand at them. _

_The time for welcome shall come later, but right now we must discuss Voldemorts plan, for it envolves all of you, and namely.....Hogwarts."_

All eyes were on Dumbledore as he sat down slowly, Ginny, Ron, and Hermoine followed suit and took seats around the table. No one spoke for a moment then Dumbledore continued. "Our intelligence has given us the shrewed idea that Voldemort is planning an attack on the school, right now his Death Eaters are hitting targets outside of the country to try and draw the attention of the Ministry away from the school and away from England itself. They plan on a large scale invasion on the school, the precise date of attack is unknown, but we do know before the end of the school year there will be an attack on the school." Everyone sat there silently, the news of an attack on one of the most protected magical places in England slowly dawned on the four students that no matter where they go, they may not be safe.

"Professor, if we know this information, why don't we cancel the school year." Ron said hopefully.

"No, if we cancel the school year, no student will be prepared for individual attacks. Also if we cancel that will bring attention to Voldemort that there might be spies in his mists, we most go as planned." Dumbledore responded. "I'm telling all of you this to put you on alert, in case you see anything suspicious, you'll need to tell me immediately."

"The Ministry will help though right, I mean we're gonna have aurors there.....right?" Ginny asked.

Dumbledore sighed, "Unfortunatly Cornelius Fudge isn't listening to reason, and will not sacrafice his Aurors to supervise the school when there haven't been any attacks by Death Eaters before."

"So, if there is going to be a battle at the school, and we'll just have the order there to protect us??? There aren't enough members, we'll be outnumbered!" Ron said with slight worry in his voice.

"It seems that way young Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore hung his head, as if defeated. Harry just stared at everyone, the gloom that has taken over the room astounded him, they haven't seen the obvious solution to this problem.

"Sir, it won't just be the order." Harry stated shortly.

Dumbledore rasied his head, the twinkle coming back into his eye. He stared at Harry as if not to give away that he knew what he was going to say, "what do you mean Harry?"

Everyone stared at Harry, "Hogwarts is our home. It's said that a man fighting to protect his home will fight harder then a man that is willing to destroy it, the students will stand with the order. The students will fight!" Harry stood as he was speaking, a fire seemed to be lit inside of him. Ron and Hermoine looked at each other and then at Harry, they seemed to have felt the same fire rise inside of them, and they stood. Ginny smirked and stood as well.

"Dumbledore, we'll fight and we'll win!" Ron said enthusiastically, "but one question....who are these people?" Everyone but Hermoine, Ron, and Ginny laughed at the quick change of topic.

"These, Ron, are some of the new guards of Hogwarts. Tim Gregory and Annabella Sullivan are going to be in Gryffondor to watch after Harry, kinda like bodyguards," he indicated Tim and Annabella to the trio. "Monique and Gabrielle are going to be our spies inside of Slytherin house for I believe there are spies for Voldemort at the school. Unfortunatly they will have to pretend to hate all of those who are not in their own house."

Monique sighed, "how I pulled this duty I'll never know." She started to laugh after that statement.

"And finally we have Mr Albert Casey, he shall be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore said.

"You kids can call me Al till we get to school, then it's Professor Casey.....or Al, whatever." he said with a laugh and a smile.

"I must head back to Hogwarts now, I need to finish the protecting spells around the castle, but first, Harry can I speak with you for a moment out in the hall." Dumbledore took the lead and led Harry out into the hall and then closed the door, "Harry, this year is going to be a turning point in this generation, and people are going to be looking towards you as their leader. Are you ready for such an important roll?"

Harry stared into his Professors eyes, and in them he found such hope and determination that Harry was inspired, he felt that defeating Voldemort was possible, "If I'm looked to as a leader, then I shall lead." Harry stated simply.

Dumbledore smiled, "You're a man wise beyond your years Harry. I've never been prouder of a student in all of my years at Hogwarts." Dumbledore turned to leave but quickly went back to Harry, "I forgot one thing, you'll be needing this." He handed Harry a shiney silver badge and then disapperated. Harry opened his hand to see the Hogwarts Shield with the letters HB in the center. Harry was made Head Boy.

They trooped up the stairs and onto the second floor landing, Hermoine, Ron, Ginny, Gabrille, Harry, Monique, Tim and Annabella made there way to the room that Harry and Ron slept in every time they stayed at Grimmauld place, except when they got there, there was only three beds in the room, Harry turned to Tim, "Are you guys staying here?"

Tim looked at Harry, "Yeah, I guess they just haven't gotten around to bringing an extra bed up for us yet."

"Actually," a voice from the door said, "Tim will be staying in here and since Harry is of age the house is legally his, and he gets the master bedroom."

Everyone turned to see a tired looking man, in very shabby patched up robes, his graying hair hung shaggily around his head. Remus Lupin looked at the group and smiled.

"REMUS!" Harry yelled, and ran and hugged one of his fathers best friends.

"How have you been Harry?" Remus asked while pulling out of the the hug.

"I'm fine, just glad I'm back here with everyone."

"That's great to hear. As I said, Harry you'll be staying in the master bedroom on the next floor up since you're master of the manor." Lupin said with a wink.

The group started to head out of the room and towards the stairs to the third floor landing, they walked down the hallway and into the master bedroom. It was at this point when Harry opened the door that he realized who was in this bedroom before himself, Sirius, his godfather. Sirius Black who until last year was suspected for the murder of several muggles and one wizard, escaped from Azkaban, the wizarding prison, and sought out Harry. It was revealed that Peter Pettigrew, the one wizard that was "killed" framed Sirius for these crimes and was alive and well, he was also responsable for the rebirth of Voldemort. Harry looked around the room and all the memories of his godfather flooded into his head, when he first laid eyes on him as a dog, when he saved him from the dementors, and all the times that he advised Harry and counceled him through very difficult times. A tear formed in the corner of his eye when a hand was laid upon his shouldar.

Harry turned suspecting to see Remus or Hermoine, but was shocked to see that it was Monique, "I know how you feel, Harry." She gave him a soft smile and Harry seemed to feel a little bit better. He dragged his trunk over to the foot of the bed and looked around the room. It seems the room was cleaned, repainted, and refurnished since his godfather died, there was a kingsize bed with sheets and blankets of red and gold. Besides the bed it was a very simple room, with a closet, wardrobe, and a bathroom that was connected to it.

"Whelp, we still have some things to do downstairs, Ron, Ginny, Hermoine do you guys wanna help?" Remus asked them.

"Wait, Remus don't we have the sur..OUCH" Ron started but Hermoine stamped on his foot and gave Harry a smile.

"Harry you can stay here, it's ok just some cleaning that needs done, you've had a long enough day as is. Tim, Anna you guys can help too." and with that everyone walked out the door and left Harry in the room on his own....or so he thought.

"I take it you knew Sirius pretty well." a voice asked.

Harry was startled to realize that Monique was still in the room with him. He regained his composure and shook his head, "he saved my skin on many occasions."

"I wish I could've met him, he sounds like a good guy." Monique said as she took a seat in the chair that was near Harry's bed.

"Sirius was one of the best, he was one of the few connections to my mother and father I had. When he died, it was like losing them all over again."

She looked into his eyes, "That must have been tough."

"It was at first, but it took alot of convincing to realize that every one is responsable for their own destiny, even though some peoples destinies are planned out for them." Harry looked away and frowned.

"You mean the prophecy."

Harry whipped his head around and stared at Monique, "How do you know about the prophecy?"

She looked at him and smiled, "There isn't much I don't know about you Harry Potter. Oh by the way we should go downstairs, birthday boy." she said with a wink and made her way out the door and down the stairs, leaving Harry sitting confused in his room.

Harry followed Monique down the stairs and into the dark drawing room, "Why are we in here?" Harry asked sarcastically as if he didn't already know the answer. All of a sudden the lights flashed on and before him stood all the inhabitents of number twelve Grimmauld Place yelling out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY". The Weasleys were all present, even Percy who at the end of last year finally came to his senses and apologized to his parents, and to Harry himself. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were standing in a corner away from prying eyes, but when Harry spotted them they seemed to drift further apart and they smiled at him. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout were all present and beamed at Harry. Kingsley, Moody, and Tim were in a corner discussing tactics while Ginny and Hermoine were discussing something with Annabella and Monique. Ron and his twin brothers, Fred and George, walked over to him.

"Happy Birthday, mate." Ron said with a smile.

"Thanks," Harry said as he looked around at everyone present, "I see Charlie got time off from Romania to be here."

"Yeah, well he's on a year long sabadical at the moment. Apparently, Dumbledore has him on what is going to be called 'castle duty'. Those are gonna be for the members of the order that are keeping watch over the castle." Ron responded.

"Yeah, and he has me and George looking after the tunnels and secret passageways." Fred said, "the only people that know them as well as we do would be the Maruders themselves!"

Harry laughed about this. Back when his father was in school he and his friends, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew were known as the Marauders, and they were famous amongst the who's who of Hogwarts Pranksters. They were the ones who discovered most of the secrets of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and created the Marauders Map, which showed the location of everyone at the school at any point in time. Very few people knew about the map.

At that moment Mrs Weasley came in floating all sorts of different foods in front of her and onto a table. When they were all sat down everyone began eating a variety of dishes, from pasta to different pies. Everyone seemed to be laughing and having a good time, except for one person, that Harry noticed, was not including themself in the festivities. Gabrielle Murphy was missing. Harry walked over to Tim, "Hey, have you seen Gabrielle?"

Tim looked at Harry, then scanned the room, "Now that I think about it, I haven't. He's probably upstairs, I'll go get him."

"Na, don't worry about it I'll do it." Harry said then headed out of the room and up the stairs. He walked into his old room when he found Gabrielle sitting at the desk, several different weapons laying around him, Gabrille turned around and held up a shotgun pointing it directly at Harry.

Authors Notes: I bet some people are gonna think I'm weird for including weaponry in this story, but it's my story so HA!


	3. Discussions with the Guard

Chapter 3: Discussions with the Guard

_He walked into his old room where he found Gabrielle sitting at the desk, several different weapons laying around him. Gabrille turned around and held up a shotgun, pointing it directly at Harry._

There was a tense moment, both eyes baring into each other, a feeling of emense hatred flowed through Harry's veins. "So he's nothing more then a traitor, I wonder why Dumbledore didn't realize this." Suddenly, Gabrielle laid the shotgun down. That's when Harry decided to say something, "What the fuck was that about?"

"I didn't know who it was," he said turning back to the desk, "always be prepared. Not only the Boy Scout motto, ya know."

"Boy Scouts?" Harry asked confused.

"OH yeah, that's right, English." he said shortly.

Harry shook it off, "What are you doing up here?" He walked over to the desk and looked at what was laid on his desk. Harry's jaw dropped when he saw several different weapons, from shotguns and ammunition, to daggers and a long broad sword.

"As you can now see, I'm cleaning and sharpening my weapons. Unlike most of the magical world, I still rely on weaponry in battle." Gabrielle started while sharpening one of his daggers, "I only use magic for shielding myself. I enjoy the concept of muggle fighting, almost seems more sportsmanlike to duke it out, but that's what I get for being raised by a muggle mother and a father who's obsessed with muggle weaponry."

"I'm not sure how sportsmanlike a doublebarrel sawed-off shotgun would be." Harry said while picking it up.

"Know what that is do you? I only use it when someone surprises me and is far away." Gabrielle said while holding up one of his daggers close to his face, "These right here are my babies. I always have one up my sleeve." and with a quick flick of his wrist a dagger flew out of his sleeve at Harry, but Gabrielle caught it and held it up to the light. He cracked a smile, the first time he had all day.

Harry just stared at him, "You're a nutter." After these words escaped his lips, Harry instantly regretted it, he did appreciate what his guards were going to do for him. "Listen, I'm so.."

"No, it's ok. You're right, I'm a bit cracked, but as my ma always told me, it's the spice of life." Gabrielle retorted with a grin and went back to his sharpening after sliding his dagger back down his sleeve.

"Well I came up to invite you downstairs. Ya know if you're hungry or anything." Harry said as he was making his way to the door.

Gabrielle stood up, "Ya know I'm a bit hungry. I think I'll join you guys, but first Harry I got you something." Gabrielle handed Harry a small package. Harry opened it and found at first the hilt of Sirius's old knife, but it couldn't be because the blade melted off of it, and there was a blade on this one. "I know what you're thinking, I was able to reforge a blade for the hilt, still unlocks any door but has a few more tricks, I'll show you later." Gabrielle patted Harry on the shouldar and walked out the door and down the stairs. For the second time that evening, Harry stood in a room quite confused.

Harry came back downstairs, and as his foot hit the last step he heard someone yell out, "Where the hell were you?" Harry looked up and saw Ron, "It's time to open your presents Harry."

Harry looked at Ron and smiled, "Alright, sounds good." They walked into the drawing room and everyone cheered.

Harry was sitting in his room, everybody left except for those who stayed at headquarters, which was now Harry's home. Harry was sitting on his bed while Tim paced in front of him, Monique and Annabella were sitting in the two wing chairs that was next to a table near his desk, and Gabrielle sat on the desk sharpening his dagger still ("These things can never be too sharp" he told Harry earlier.). Tim looked Harry in the eyes, "You're gonna have to take your security very seriously, Harry. There's going to be no dodging us, and trust me, we'll know where you are at all times and we'll know exactly what you're doing."

Harry stood up and met Tim's eyes, "Well, Tim, I CAN take care of myself, and I have been for the past several years. I still don't understand why I'm getting all this extra protection when no one else in the school is."

"This protection isn't just for you Harry, we know Ron and Hermoine are your best friends, this is for them as well." Annabella put in.

"Ok then, only three people in the entire school has extra protection..." Harry started.

"The Order will be there, Harry, not just us." Monique chimed in.

"If it comes down to it, yes the Order is there to protect the school, it isn't just you Harry. Everyone has extra protection this year, it's just we know what Voldemort wants, and what he wants is you dead." Tim stressed.

"Well that hasn't been blantently obvious over the past 17 years." Harry said sarcastically. The only one that laughed at that was Gabrielle. He looked up from sharpening his dagger.

"What?" he said when everyone turned to look at him, "it was funny."

Tim turned back to Harry, ignoring Gabrielle, "Harry, just don't try and dodge us is all I'm asking. We're here to help. You're going to have to trust us."

"Ok but if I'm going to trust you guys, I think there's some things we need to get out in the air." Harry said. Everyone nodded, "How did you guys pull this duty?"

"We all have our stories." Tim said.

"Well, lets hear 'em."

"I suppose I'll start," Tim replied, "My parents and I were visiting England. I just graduated from The Salem Academy, which is a magical school in America, and it was my graduation present because I always wanted to visit Diagon Alley, see the sites ya know." Tim started, "When we got to Diagon Alley there was an attack, Death Eaters just started destroying shops, killing people left and right......they got my parents."

"You're talking about the attack right after the Department of Mysteries break-in." Harry said.

"Yeah, it was at that point when I started to fight back. Someone shot the killing curse at me when I was knocked over. Someone pushed me out of the way, it was Dumbledore." Tim said the name like it was something sacred, like it was holy, "After the battle, Dumbledore took me to Hogwarts, told me what he was planning on doing with the school when the time came for extra protection. I started studying the grounds, the different routes in and out of the school, and a couple weeks ago, he asked me to be apart of your guard, Harry. I accepted immediately, I knew it's something I had to do not only for myself, but for my parents." Tim looked close to tears at this point but stopped and regained his composure. "Regardless, that's why I'm here Harry. I jumped at the chance to protect the innocent."

Harry looked at Tim in a new light, it seemed that Tim and Harry had to share the same burden, the burden of leadership. Anna started speaking, "First off Harry don't me Anna, don't call me Bella, don't call me Annabella. Call me Belle, I like that more." she smiled softly. "Anyways, I'm from North Carolina in the United States, but I went to Beauxbatons Academy in France, my parents wanted me to go there, they're both French, they met there, and when they moved to the states they knew if they had a child they'd do anything to have their child go there, so there I went. This past school year I accelerated in Defense Against the Dark Arts, I was the top of my class, and also, like you Harry, had an adventurous streak, though I never had the adventures that you have." she said that with a bit of a laugh, "Anyways, Madame Maxime told me of the plans that Dumbledore was formulating, she asked me to be apart of your guard Harry. I heard about some of your antics at school, from my cousin..."

"Who's your cousin??" Harry asked quickly.

"OH, umm Fleaur, do you know her?" she asked.

"Yeah, we competed in the Triwizard Tournament together." Harry recalled.

"Yup, I wasn't there to watch though, I wasn't able to go. Anyways, I signed up for this because it seemed like I could finally go on an adventure with the legendary Harry Potter. Knowing of the things you've done at Hogwarts, Harry, there's no doubt that you are gonna be a legend at that school."

"Not too sure about that one." Harry responded.

"OH, Christ, Harry." he heard a voice from the door, "You know for a fact that you're already a legend there, just like us." Harry looked over at the door and saw the twins looking in on the scene.

"No doubt Harry," Fred said, "maybe one day you'll be as big as us or the marauders." They both laughed and disapperated.

"And people say I'm cracked." Gabrielle laughed.

Harry laughed with him. When the laughter subsided, he asked, "So why are you here Gabrielle?"

"Simple enough question to answer; I was hired." he said.

"Hired?"

"Ok maybe not as simple as I thought. The first thing you gotta know about me Harry is that I never went to school, I never had full training. I was taught shields and some spells, but this is while I was chasing down dark creatures with my father. Two years ago he was killed by Death Eaters, and my tutliage with him stopped. Since I've been acting as a Dark Wizard catcher." Gabrielle started.

"So, you're an Auror?" Harry asked.

"No, I'm far from it." he said, "As I said before Harry, I've had no formal training. Basicly I was a mercenary. I would be hired by families of victims of Death Eaters, they'd give me a name, and I'd hunt them down. Some families wanted them alive and brought to them, some wanted them killed, others wanted them brought to the Aurors, there weren't many of those though. I learned how to think like a Death Eater, that's how I was able to hunt them down and chase them. That's why I was hired to spy on Slytherin, I'm only 17 so I can still basicly hide out in a school and look the part of an every day teenager at school.....well as every day as learning magic can be." Gabrielle laughed again.

"Well Monique, you're the only one left, what's your story morning glory?" Harry said with a smile.

Monique looked at him, "I wanted to fight for what my uncle believed in." She stood up and walked out to the door, "I think I'm gonna head to bed, goodnight all." She walked out of the room and towards the stairs. Belle got up and walked after her.

"Yeah I think I'll do the same and I'm getting pretty tired." she yawned, "Goodnight everyone." Gabrielle followed suit but just waved as he walked out the door. It was just Tim and Harry in the room now.

"We're not here just to protect you Harry. It's a general concensous with all of us that we want to be your friend as well." Tim started, "but if it comes down to being your friend or being your bodyguard, we'll protect you no matter what you say. Goodnight." Tim walked out the door.

It was obvious to Harry the roles that these four will play in the near future. Tim was obviously the leader, Gabrielle was here for kicks, Belle wanted an adventure, but Monique was here to fight for someone she didn't know, who now she couldn't even get the chance to know. Harry layed down in his bed and took off his glasses and cleared his mind, like he had done every night for the past year. He fell into a dreamless sleep.

Authors notes: none at the moment......


	4. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 4: The Hogwarts Express

The rest of the summer came and passed without much interruption from the outside world. News of Death Eater attacks came in, mostly from different countries, England had remained quiet. Things were starting out like Dumbledore said, no attacks in England, but attacks on other parts of the world. Just as Dumbledore suspected as well, Corneilius Fudge leant the Aurors to different countries to fight off the attacks.

It was soon September 1st and the group found themselves at Kings Cross to once again board the Hogwarts Express. Monique, Belle, Tim, and Gabrielle left the night before so not to rise suspicion when they arrived at Kings Cross. Tim and Belle were to meet Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermoine on a compartment in the train, while Monique and Gabrielle were to start their mission on infultrating the Slytherin house. The night before, Monique was talking to the Hogwarts students of Grimmauld Place to see what the Slytherins were like and who was the likely person to go to infiltrate the house.

"I'd say go to Malfoy," Harry said.

"Who's Malfoy?" Monique asked.

"He's the stupidest git in Slytherin house for one thing." Ron interjected.

"As true as that is, it'd be easiest if you go through him to earn the rest of the house's trust. He's basicly their leader." Harry said. "All you have to do is stroke his ego a bit, and you're in."

These words stayed in Harry's head, he feared for Monique, he grown to care about her over the past month. They talked about Sirius alot which he couldn't do with anyone else but Remus, and Remus wasn't always around for him to talk to. She wanted to know alot about Sirius, and the rest of the Marauders. She grew to loathe the existence of Peter Pettigrew and to laugh about the adventures of James Potter and Sirius Black. She was a piece of his godfather and Harry was happy to have her around, even though now she will go to Slytherin, and act as though they never met, worse of all act as though she hates Harry.

"Earth to Harry! Come in Space Cadet Potter, are you there?" Hermoine was waving her hand in front of his face as they came to the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. "Are you ok Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just thinking I suppose." Harry smiled at Hermoine and leaned his trolly against the barrier and slipped onto Platform 9 and 3/4. Harry looked at the scarlet steam engine and a smile crept across his lips, he was gonna go to Hogwarts for the last time. It suddenly dawned on him that this was going to be Harry's last year at Hogwarts, and then he was shoved forward.

"Harry you gotta keep movin' when you go through the barrier." It was Ron that had run into him and ran him over in the process. Ron grabbed him by the hand and helped Harry from the ground, "You alright mate?"

"Yeah, just thinkin' too much today." Harry said with a laugh as they got their stuff onboard the train. Harry, Hermoine, Ron, and Ginny put there stuff in an empty compartment and exited the train to say their goodbyes. There were hugs, and sniffles from Mrs Weasley for all four of them, but none of the other members of the order said goodbye.

"We'll see you soon enough." Remus said with a wink.

"Trust me, everythings going to be fine. I know Hagrid's happy about what's happening." Charlie said with a smile.

It suddenly dawned on Harry why Charlie would be at Hogwarts, and why this would make Hagrid happy, "Umm Charlie, you didn't bring any err.....'friends' back from Romania did you???"

Charlie smiled, "You'll see Harry." With that the steam engine gave a great whistle and everyone got back on board. When they returned to the compartment Belle and Tim were waiting for them. They smiled at the trio plus one.

"Do you four mind if we sit here?" Belle asked with a wink.

"What are you guys...OWWWW!!" Ron bellowed as once again Hermoine stepped on his foot.

"OH, it's not a problem at all." Hermoine responded with a smile. They all sat down and let the compartment door slide shut. At that point Harry put a silencing charm around the compartment so no one on the outside could hear what they were saying.

"Thanks Ron, we're here for five minutes and you almost blow our cover." Belle said sarcastically.

"Jeez Ron, I'm surprised Dumbledore would tell you anything about his plans." Tim said with a smirk.

Ron looked very sour about all of this, "LISTEN, I'm sorry alright."

"Don't worry about it Ron, we're just joshin' ya." Belle said.

"Anyways, down to buisness. Harry we heard there might be an assassin on the train. We're not sure who, we're not sure when, we're not even sure if the information is true, we're just letting you know what our ears heard." Tim explained.

Harry placed his head in his hands, "Why does this shit always happen to me."

All of a sudden the door slides open and a blonde haired first year popped his head in and says, "If it didn't happen to you then the books wouldn't be about you." The door slid close and the boy walked back down the corridor. The six people in the compartment just stared at each other.

"Who the hell was that!?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Probably some first year. Anyways, I'm sure the order will find out about this assassin before they even try anything, so what's the big deal." Ron said.

"I'm just putting you on your guard Harry, that's all." Tim said.

"Have you guys seen Monique or Gabrielle yet?" Harry asked.

"Gabrielle we saw talking to these two gorrilla looking kids, he's trying to go straight to the top apparently. Monique was fawning over some blonde headed kid." Belle said.

"Looked like they found their targets." Harry said. Harry told Gabrielle to go through Crabbe and Goyle before going straight to Malfoy, Monique was going straight for Malfoy, and in the only way a girl can get on Malfoy's good side. "Well I guess there isn't much to do then just sit around and wait till we get to school...." Suddenly the door slid open.

"If it isn't Scarhead, the Mudblood, and the Weasel." the voice of Draco Malfoy, followed by his leaning presence against the door to their compartment. Draco was a Slytherin seventh year at Hogwarts and has been the sworn enemy of Harry, Ron, Hermoine and all of Gryffondor house. Behind him was, to their surprise, Gabrielle standing right behind Draco with a smirk on his face as he looked down on the rest of the people in the compartment, leering at them as if he's never seen them before.

"SO these are the losers you were telling me about Draco?" Gabrielle said. "Looks like a bunch of no talent hacks, probably mudbloods the lot of 'em." He was doing a good job at playing an arrogant, stuckup bastard.

"This is a private party," Tim stood up to face Malfoy, "and unless you have an invitation, we're gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Just who might you be?" Draco asked shooting daggers into his eyes.

"Tim Gregory of Boston Mass."

"AH, an American. Worse then a mudblood, wouldn't you agree Monique." Draco said as Monique made her appearance, draping her arm around the shouldars of Malfoy, as he smirked. Monique was a beauitful girl with amazing features, but her acting skills seemed to be her best quality.

"mmm, I must say that Americans and mudbloods are on the same platoe." Monique said in a sly voice. "And here we have the rest of the mudbloods, blood traitors, and the boy who won't live for long." Monique smiled. She walked over to Harry and slapped him hard across the face. "Poor boy, doesn't even know what's hit him." She winked and mouthed the words "I'm sorry."

"Come Monique, lets get away from such trash." Draco exited the room along with Gabrielle right behind him, and Monique followed dropping a note behind her and sliding the compartment door shut.

"THAT BITCH!" Ginny said.

"Calm down Gin, she's just playing the part." Harry said as he picked up the note, "she did a good job at it if you ask me, her and Gabrielle." Harry unfolded the note and read it to himself:

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry for slapping you and acting like a bitch, but I gotta do it to convince them that I'm one of them. I want you, Tim, and Belle to meet me and Gabrielle in the room of requirement around midnight, we have something to tell all of you. Plus I think we should talk._

_Monique_

Harry looked up from the note, at Belle and Tim, "She wants us to meet her at the room of requirement tonight, apparently they found something out already."

"I told ya, stroke Malfoy's ego, and he'll tell you anything." Ron said with pride.

"Yeah good job Ron, a monkey could've figured that one out." Ginny said.

"None of that matters, what matters is that their in and we can't blow their cover." Harry said.

Authors Notes: hmmmmmmmm nope nothin' to say


End file.
